


Capturing His Soul

by manyakis



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Triangle, Romance, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyakis/pseuds/manyakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ophelia looked back, coincidentally the first thing she noticed was Fergal talking it up with the roster. She felt her heart a flutter when she saw him laugh. Man, what she would give to make him smile like that. </p><p>But her doubts told her no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i went into this a little nervously mainly because i dont know if this will do good or not lol.
> 
> set after the draft. first of all my oc is not a wrestler because i just didn't want to lol and also i will be using the superstars' birth names just because i feel that was better idk i like it better than using their superstar names.

Tonight was a big night. It was the night of the Draft, and every superstar was one their toes. There was so much worry on their shoulders, asking themselves who was going to be drafted and which team was going to be broken up. 

Especially the NXT talent. 

Besides the fact that it was pretty obvious that new talent, and talent that still needed work wasn’t going to move up to the main roster. And new or current champions weren’t going to go anywhere. 

But still, it didn’t thin out the question any better. 

And even the floor crew grew excited. Anticipated to see who was going to go where, and who’s dream was finally going to come true. 

Even Ophelia was excited. The almost twenty seven year old, NXT photographer couldn’t stop thinking about the draft ever since it was announced. She thought about it endlessly, she was both excited and nervous for the friends that she made. The people that she got to know and love. Even the ones she didn’t love. She would be excited for the ones who finally got to go up to the main roster and live their dreams, but then she would be devastated for the ones who didn’t get the chance. 

Either way this was a night to look forward to. 

She sat with the crew, watching the television along with the rest of the staff and roster in anticipation and so far they had only Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose.

When they cut to commercial, she looked around, noticing the faces of each and every NXT talent. It was kind of funny, not one person wanted to get up to go to the bathroom during the commercial break. She pursed her lips a little, she was a tad bit worried at the thought of who was going to get called first. She thought of who she got close with during her years working in NXT, who she would miss the most. It was always like this when someone moved up. Part of her didn’t want either of them to go. But then part of her knew how much they wanted it, and despite the thought of her friends leaving, she would be happy for them either way. 

Suddenly she met a pair of icy blue eyes that made her suddenly freeze. Maybe it was wrong of her, but the one person she probably would miss the most would be-

“Opie!”

She jumped when an older crew member took her shoulder. She sighed, almost wanting to chuck her camera at her co worker for startling her. 

“For fucks sake,” She groaned in a hush.   
“Sorry,” they giggled. “Anyways, Ope, Mr. Cerman is looking for you.”  
“Me? For...for what? I didn’t do anything.”  
“Maybe don’t open with that, you’d look like you actually did something worse than stare at a superstar.”  
“Ha Ha. Do you know what he wants anyway?”  
“Not really. It seems important, he only asked for you.”

Anxiety rising, she got up from her seat and made her way to the VP of talent development’s office. In her seven years of working here, she barely ever got called into one of the bosses office. At least this was Canyon Cerman and not Paul Levesque. Then she’d have more of a reason to shit her pants. 

“Evening Ms. Gunn,” Canyon Cerman greeted when she walked in.  
“Good Evening,” She said. Taking a seat with her camera in her lap.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m...I-I’m good, Mr. Cerman…”  
“Now, now...don’t be so nervous. Everything is fine. I wanted to talk to you about your current position here in NXT. You came to us at twenty with an internship and an impeccable photography. During your internship you made such promise capturing our standards in ways none of us couldn’t. You stayed with the transition from FCW to NXT….And it’s been a great seven years spent….”  
“I-I enjoyed every second I spent here sir. I honestly couldn't ask for a better place to be.”  
“Well that’s too bad Ms. Gunn. Because Paul and I were talking and we think it’s time for you to move up.”

Canyon smiled a little bit when Ophelia’s mouth fell. 

“I…..really?”  
“Yes, really. I kind of wish Paul was here to see you, but you know how he is with his kids. Now, one of the photographers for the main brands is retiring and we want you to go in next. It was bound to happen one day….and this is the day. I’m just sorry that it took us this long to do it.”  
“Don’t be. Wow…..um….h-ha….wow…”  
“So, is that a yes? You’ll take the job?”  
“Yes! Yes of course!”

As if on cue, she jumped when she heard the roster and crew members cheer and yell loudly from behind the door. Obviously it wasn’t for her, someone from the NXT roster must have gotten called up, and she was missing it.

“Well, that’s flawless timing isn’t it?” Canyon laughed. “But...are you okay?”  
“I-I’m fine,” She giggled, feeling such jubilation at the news. “Honestly, I’m good. Am I going to a specific brand? What am I going to expect when I go into work?”  
“You’ll be travelling with the RAW roster from now on. And it’s pretty much like the job here, but try to get the photos into the crew before the night ends. It’s a little bit faster than what you’re used to here. A lot more travelling. Your work has to be precise and one time.”  
“Okay. That sounds good.”  
“Well, if you don’t have any more questions, why don’t you take a couple of minutes to collect yourself. You look like you need it. The others can cover for you.”  
“I think I’ll take you up on that offer. Thank you so much, Mr. Cerman!”

She could barely hold her boulder of a camera when she walked out of Canyon’s office. She hooked her camera over her shoulder and made her way to the women’s bathroom. She laughed at her own self as she looked in the mirror. She was red in the face, and all she wanted to do was jump around and punch the wall with all the adrenaline building up inside of her. 

She didn’t even know this was how the hiring process worked. Maybe they made an exception for her. Actually, she didn’t even know she was that good of a photographer, but apparently Canyon and Paul and whoever agreed to take her thought differently. 

She didn’t know how long she took in the bathroom, but by the time she walked back to her spot, apparently Becky Lynch had gotten drafted to Smackdown.

She could barely pay attention as the night progressed. But when someone - she couldn't recall who - stated that Finn Balor was going to RAW, her eyes automatically found him. He looked at her too, smiling at her, cursing her with that damn cheeky smile. She smiled shyly, giving him a thumbs up at his move up to the main roster. She bit her lip as she looked away from him, pretending to pay attention to the rest of the show. 

When the show was over, she made sure she got to Charles, Nathan, Savelina, Alexis, Dean and Leah to congratulate them. 

“Ope!” 

She turned when she heard Pamela call her name. 

“What’s up?” Ophelia greeted as her friend came up to her.  
“Hey, are you okay? You left at the beginning of the show? What happened?”  
“No, no…. Everything is great!”   
“So? What happened?”  
“Um….I got called into Cerman’s office and I got promoted! I’m going to join the RAW photography team!”   
“What!? Dude, that’s awesome!” 

Pamela took Ophelia in her arms and picked her up off the floor in a tight hug. Careful not to damage the camera still on her shoulder. 

“That’s amazing, Ope!” Pamela complimented once again when she put her down.   
“Thanks, Pam,” Ophelia said, tugging a curl behind her ear. “But I’m sorry you didn’t get drafted at least.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I still got that thing with Asuka, so I can't up and leave. My time will come. But...it kind of sucks almost all my friends will be leaving…you’ll keep in touch, right?”  
“Of course. But I’m not moving away, Pam. You don’t have to worry about me forgetting you, I promise. You promise not to forget me too?”  
“Duh.”

The two giggled when they hooked their pinkies together, sealing their promise. 

“Well,” Pamela said. “At least you don’t have to be worried about being away from Ferg now.”

Pamela laughed when Ophelia groaned. She had hoped Pamela wouldn't bring him up, and now she was blushing red. Ophelia had known Fergal Devitt ever since his debut in NXT. Didn't really know him as Prince Devitt, but when it was announced he was on the way to NXT, she had to look him up. 

But ever since then, Ophelia had developed quite the crush on Fergal. But then again, who wouldn’t. Fergal was perfect. As a wrestler, entertainer, and person all around. Who wouldn't love him.

And truth be told, she crushed on him so much that the relationship between Finn and Bayley made her a little bit jealous. Even the relationship they had off camera between Fergal and Pamela. But when Pamela found out about her crush, she had to reassure the photographer that what she had with Fergal was strictly for show and platonic. That she had nothing to worry about. 

Like Pamela would ever cheat on Aaron. 

“Have you even told him yet?” Pamela asked.  
“No,” Ophelia confessed. “Actually, I haven't told anyone other than you. Everyone looks busy celebrating and I didn't want to get in the way.”   
“Come on, Ope, don’t be like that. Ferg would be ecstatic to know you’re two are going to be traveling together.”

Ophelia looked back, coincidentally the first thing she noticed was Fergal talking it up with the roster. She felt her heart a flutter when she saw him laugh. Man, what she would give to make him smile like that. 

But her doubts told her no, and she turned back to Pamela. 

“We’ll cross that road when we reach it.”


	2. the first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was torn by how much she wanted it, and if it would even work. In her mind, it would be a sick joke if she and Fergal got together. 
> 
> There was no chance for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed a few things! i changed her age, and decided to change it from roman reigns to seth rollins - it just seemed to make more sense to me - so i hope everyone who is ready is okay with it!

A week went by incredibly fast for Ophelia. One day she was having a meeting with Stephanie McMahon - Levesque to discuss the schedule and to meet the rest of the photography team. Then it was already the morning of Monday Night RAW.

She was so anxious she thought she was going to vomit. Not only was it her first day and what was technically her “new” job, but she couldn’t help but think about what she was going to do if she were to bump into Fergal. 

Not too long ago, she had sent Fergal a text greeting his birthday, and that she would see him tonight on RAW. And yet she still hadn’t actually told him she was joining the RAW photography team. She had told Mercedes and Ashley of course, since she was closest to them and talked with them constantly...but not Fergal. 

So now literally all of her nerves were in a bind. 

So much she thought she was going to have a heart attack when she felt a couple of hands firmly grab her hips. She jumped in shock and turned to see Mercedes and Ashley smiling hugely at her. Not wasting time, the friends hugged each other tightly as if they hadn’t even talked in years. 

Ophelia thought she was going to burst into tears. What was also on her mind was the possibility of being alone based on her status. And now that Mercedes and Ashley were here, she felt a lot better in her mind. 

Taking advantage of the time they had, they walked over to catering and caught up. Ophelia couldn’t help but ask about the likes and dislikes of traveling and tips to add on to what she got from her new co workers. There was no way she would be able to physically afford to travel with her friends. Most likely, the schedule wouldn’t have it. But at least she could ask some “sage” advice from Mercedes and Ashley. 

“So have you seen Ferg, yet?” Mercedes asked with a smile. Ophelia couldn’t help but roll her eyes with a chuckle as Ashley nudged her.  
“No,” Ophelia shook her head. “Honestly? I haven’t even told him I’m here.”  
“What!?”  
“What’s he going to do when he sees you?” Ashley asked.  
“I don’t know! I mean, I technically did tell him….I texted him this morning saying Happy Birthday and that I’ll see him tonight for RAW.”  
“That just sounds like you’re just going to watch him on TV. He’s probably going expect a selfie of you and a screenshot of him on your screen.”  
“Seriously, I didn’t think he would care. I mean, we’re not going to be ‘together’ together just because I’m on RAW now. We’re not even going to be travelling together.”  
“Come on,” Mercedes said softly. “You told us and we care.”  
“Yeah, but this is Ferg,” Ashley shrugged. “Right? It’s different than friends like us.”

Ophelia begrudgingly nodded. The situation was far different; Fergal wasn’t just a good friend to her, she was romantically interested. But in the back of her mind….she just couldn’t help but think he wouldn’t care whether she was around or not. 

What was she to him anyway? She wasn’t a wrestler, she wasn’t even a commentator or backstage interviewer. And sure, she was “fit” and she liked to workout, but to the extent of an athlete? She wouldn't say she was necessarily on the same page. 

She was torn by how much she wanted it, and if it would even work. In her mind, it would be a sick joke if she and Fergal got together. 

There was no chance for her. 

They talked for a good couple of minutes before the superstars who debuted from NTX before the draft started coming into catering. And then they started noticing her sitting with Mercedes and Ashley. To her surprise, they took the time to say hi and give her a hug.

In due time, Ophelia had to get ready for work. She said her temporary farewells and went to gather her equipment. 

She was on her way out, keeping her head down and minding her own business until she looked up and saw the favored Colby Black walking the opposite way towards her. 

She nearly looked back down and proceeded to walk until Colby smiled at her. She smiled back, and she had assumed that was it. But then Colby stopped her in the hallway and she found herself talking to him. 

“Honestly,” Ophelia said. “I didn't think you would have remembered me.”  
“Oh, how could I not?” Colby grinned. “I mean I know our schedules weren't coinciding with each other but I couldn't forget you, Ope.”  
“Well, I could say the same. I couldn’t even try to forget you. But how are things? Are you still with that girl? What was her name?”  
“Zahra? It’s been complicated but we’re still together.”  
“She travels with you?”  
“No. She’s too busy with work. But what about you? How have things been?”  
“If you’re asking if I’m still with Bruce? No, we’ve been done for a while.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry about that, Ope.”  
“No, no, it’s not that big of a deal. We did our best but we just couldn't be with each other anymore. But honestly, everything else has been great! A bit hectic since I got hired but I can't complain.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’ve been doing well. And I’m really glad to see you. We should hangout again some time.”

After agreeing with Colby, she had to say goodbye to get to work. She smiled to herself as she walked to the arena floor to meet her co workers; she was glad she ran into him. She had known Colby, Joe and Jon the longest. She worked alongside with them in FCW up until their departure from NXT. She talked with them a couple of times but she didn't think it was enough for Colby to remember her. 

Colby bit his lip as he watched Ophelia walk away. He truly was glad to see her. Elated, actually. Like he said before, he just couldn’t forget her….

Sure, they got along when they worked with each other in FCW and NXT, but this time he was going to make more of an effort to get to know more about the now RAW Photographer as he possibly could.


	3. positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn. She wanted to avoid him so much, but she couldn’t hide now. Now she was stuck.

RAW was as hectic as all Hell. Ophelia had the best seat in the house, and she could have sat there cheering her ass off if she hadn’t been an employee. What hit her first was Fergal noticed her on the floor once he stepped out in front of the crowd in the beginning of the show. For a second she couldn't’ tell if he noticed her or not, but by the time she was taking pictures after his first win of the night, he looked back at her a couple of times. 

After that she went over a list of things she should say if Fergal were to look for her after the show. 

Then what really hit her hard was when Mercedes won her match to become the new Women’s Champ as Sasha. She could barely hold up her camera to take the perfect picture of her dear friend. She was so happy for her friend, this was everything she had been working for. How she wish she could be in the back for her photoshoot. 

When it cut to commercial, she sent a quick text to Mercedes to wait for her backstage so she could see her. Fergal would have to wait for a few minutes if he wanted to talk. 

By the time the show ended, Ophelia immediately went to look for Mercedes. She was frantic, moving quite fast while ignoring the people around her. She just had to get at least one hug and congratulate her. 

She found the women’s locker room in no time, and luckily for her, Mercedes was just walking out with the rest of the superstars. 

After getting her attention, the two friends wrapped their arms around each other. Immediately Mercedes was crying while Ophelia teared up with joy. She just so overwhelmed with joy for her, she couldn’t not tell her how she felt. How proud she was of her, and that she was confident that her run was going to be a long one. 

The celebration was short, but she said what she needed to. If she didn’t get these photos in tonight, then she’d waste the opportunity given to her. 

“Phelia!”

Ophelia froze in place as she heard the familiar and tantalizing irish voice call her given nickname. Damn. She wanted to avoid him so much, but she couldn’t hide now. Now she was stuck. 

She turned and smiled as Fergal, still fresh off his match with a towel on his shoulder walked up to her. Flashing those gorgeous pearly whites at her. 

“Phelia,” Fergal said as he stood in front of her. “Wh-What are you doing here!?”  
“I told you I would see you on RAW,” Ophelia laughed.  
“But you didn’t tell me you’d be working on RAW now!”  
“I know, I’m sorry. They promoted me the same day as the draft so that’s why I wasn’t there for the first part of the show. I wanted to tell you, but I had a lot to prepare for the progressing week.”  
“That’s all right, love. I guess I didn’t do that much to make it better either. But man, this is amazing, my night couldn’t get any better.”  
“Well, yeah, I mean you main evented RAW and won on your birthday! How messed up do you have to be to be upset after that.”  
“You’re telling me. But seeing you? Knowing that you’re going to be travelling together is the peak of my night, love.”

 

Ophelia couldn’t fight the smile on her face. She knew he said this word often, but the way he called her love did something heavenly to her. Now if only it meant something more. 

“Well, hate to break it to you Fergal,” Ophelia said. “We won’t necessarily be travelling together. Our schedules don’t really work. At least not for now anyway.”  
“As long as we’re going to be working together, and I can see you every week. But...wait, you’re not travelling alone, are you?”  
“God, no. I have an arrangement already with a couple of people.”  
“Oh, that’s good. I’d hate to see you traveling alone. So, how was your first day?”  
“It was good! Awesome, actually. Obviously it’s a lot different than NXT, and at least I got to see a bunch of old friends too. But, look, I can't talk for now, I gotta get these photos in.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I understand. But hey, promise me we’ll go to breakfast one of these days. You won’t get rid of me that easily, Ophelia!”

Not wanting to drench Ophelia in his disgusting and musky body sweat, Fergal leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of her head and said goodbye for the day. Ophelia bit her lip as she walked away; her heart all a flutter. 

Then she had to wonder to herself; why she was so scared in the first place? She was so certain that Fergal wouldn’t damn well care about her being around, but it seemed like he was truly thrilled to see her. There was slight regret that she didn’t talk to him sooner. It wasn’t that she was trying to “get rid of him,” she just didn’t think….Fergal would care. 

But for sure, she was going to join Fergal for breakfast one of these days. 

 

 

Colby watched the interaction between Ophelia and Fergal unfold in front of him with a clenched jaw. There was something about this that irked him. It didn’t seem like Fergal and Ophelia would even have any sort of chemisty, much less enough to place a kiss on her head. 

There was nothing about Fergal Colby didn’t respect, there was honestly nothing “bad” he could find about him. He talked with him briefly, but it wasn’t necessarily enough to build up what he felt about him.

But it seemed like this situation didn’t help at all. 

He jumped when Joe patted him on the back, all dressed and ready to get to the hotel. 

“What’s with you?” Joe asked, following where Colby was just staring at. “People watching, bro?”  
“Kind of,” Colby said. “Let’s get out of here, then.”

Before Joe could say anything else, Colby was already making his way to the rentals. Joe followed suit. Bewildered as he got another look at the woman walking away. Where had he seen her before? 

 

“So, who was that?” Joe asked as he drove on the freeway. “That girl talking to Fergal?”  
“You seriously don’t recognize her?” Colby chuckled. “Actually, that’s not a surprise….I’m pretty sure you only got to talk to her like three times since we worked in FCW and NXT. But that was Ophelia Gunn.”  
“Oh! Oh, I remember her. Yeah, I thought I saw her earlier, I knew she looked familiar. Man….she looks good!”  
“You’re telling me.”  
“So...why were you watching her talk to Fergal?”  
“Just waiting for the queen to finish getting ready. They just happened to be there.”  
“You sure you’re not still sweet on her, bro?”

 

Joe laughed when Colby looked at him with such vex and curse under his breath. 

“Fucking selective ass memory.”  
“Yeah, that I remember, man. So it must be good to see her again.”

Colby pursed his lips. It really was good to see her again. At the time they worked with each other in FCW, he found that all he wanted to do was to always be around Ophelia. She did something to him, something no one else did before. 

And he would have pursued something with her, if she hadn’t had been with Bruce at the time. 

Then he met Leighla, and the rest was history. 

“You may also remember that I’m still with Zahra?”  
“I assumed that was over, already.”  
“No….not yet…”

His relationship with Zahra was so far more than poor. It was cool at first, but the more he spent time with her, the more he was finding about her. Personalities were changing and it just didn't go how Colby had planned. 

“So when?”  
“She’s off on work. I’m not going to just break up with her with a phone call or a text. I'm not that big of an asshole.”  
“Yeah, but when will your schedules work out? As far as I know, you’re home when she’s not and vice versa.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll deal with it.”

Joe changed the subject, but couldn't help but feel bad for his friend. Colby and Zahra fought almost all the time. It was affecting Colby as a person and as a wrestler. And he was sure it wasn't good for Zahra too. How could someone live with so much negativity? He was surprised Colby was even close to sane at this point. 

 

Colby needed something….someone positive in his life. 

Hopefully Ophelia was that someone.


	4. no love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby watch the chemistry unfold before him, it’s not that he was jealous…..
> 
> Okay. He was jealous.

The thing about Ophelia was that she was more reserved than the people she hung out with. She wasn’t much of a “party” or “get drunk till we pass out” type of person. She did like to go out once in awhile just to forget her problems or celebrate; but she would much rather stay in and keep to herself. 

But she couldn’t say no to the invite she got from Mercedes the night before Monday Night RAW. 

She and her travelmate, Samantha, who was only about five years older than her, would take their time to get ready and call an uber to pick them up and meet them at the destination. Samantha was a lot thinner than Ophelia, fair skin, thin red hair, and freckles. So far, there wasn’t anything negative she could say about Samantha. She was at least glad she had someone near her age to travel with, since the rest of her co workers were much older than her.

Ophelia’s wore her thick hair down, and wore a high neck, sleeveless leather crop top, baggy, high waisted cargo pants, and black chunky platforms. 

They used their rental and met up with them at the private, reserved section of the restaurant. There they met Mercedes and her Fiance. Also in attendance was New Day, Trinity and the Usos, Rebecca Quin, Jon and Renee, and even Joe and Colby were there. 

Colby smiled widely when Ophelia sat right across from him, as to which Joe and Jon couldn’t help but tease their still good friend and brother. He wouldn’t even tell God out loud what he was feeling right now. It was like when they would hang out during their FCW and NXT days. She was ludicrously beautiful, especially when she smiled. 

Their talk was short, literally all they did was greet each other with a hello and a how are you. And then Fergal walked in with The Club. And said irish demon sat right next to Ophelia. 

Colby noticed the way she lit up when Fergal sat next to her. And then he felt a twinge in his chest. All of a sudden it was like he didn't exist. Like he wasn't just sitting right across from her staring. 

Not wanting to impose in any way, he turned his attention to Jon and Joe. But he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a small bit jealous. 

And it was true. If more people payed attention, then they would have noticed something plainly obvious. Ophelia glowed when Fergal sat down next to her. She just couldn’t help but smile widely. Surely she was going to take advantage of this and get closer to him as she possibly can. 

Colby watch the chemistry unfold before him, it’s not that he was jealous…..

Okay. He was jealous.

 

As the night progressed, Ophelia could definitely say that she was glad she went out that night and enjoyed it with her friends. Sure, she would have had a relaxing evening staying home, but this was even better. But she was sure that it was only better because Fergal was by her side. As much as she talked with everyone around her, she couldn’t help but be drawn in by Fergal more.

And maybe Fergal noticed it as well. He thought it cute that Ophelia paid so much attention to him in between talking to the others. In fact, there was something about Ophelia, since the day he met her, he was pulled into her. But in between other social activities and his job, despite working for the same company, they barely had time for each other. To get to know each other in the way they wanted. 

Until tonight. 

 

It wasn’t until the next night, right after the show, that Fergal started to just get it over with.  
She was hard to find, but eventually he caught her on her rolling her luggage, on her way out. He politely stole her away from her friends and pulled her somewhere secluded. 

Having this one on one time with Ophelia was like a sigh of relief, for Fergal. Most times that they were together, they weren’t alone. They were usually in a group, or caught with one or two other people. It was pretty much impossible to get some alone time with each other. 

And Fergal was going to try his best to get more alone time with her. 

But what happened next caught even him off guard. He knew that he liked her, he knew she had a spell on him. But this…..this was definitely something out of his control. Ophelia’s lips felt so good against his, he just couldn’t stop himself. Especially when he felt her kissing back. Grabbing at his body, making an attempt to bring his body closer to hers. 

She gasped when Fergal suddenly pulled away from her. Felt a sort of disappointment as Fergal looked regretful. 

“I-I’m sorry, lo-,” Fergal began until he caught himself off. Maybe calling Ophelia “love” would be a bad idea in this situation. “Phelia. I-I shouldn’t have done that. We-We can’t do this. You mean so much to me, Phelia, but i don't want to hurt you.”  
“Hurt me?” Ophelia questioned. “How could you ever hurt me?”  
“Please understand….I just...don't have the means for commitment right now. You deserve unconditional love, and I can't give that to you right now.” 

Ophelia didn't know what to say. She understood what Fergal meant, and she knew that she deserved something real too. But Fergal still stayed. It was like he was waiting for an answer from her. 

She thought for a moment….maybe a relationship wasn't important right now. Maybe what she felt wasn’t something emotional, but rather she felt what other women and men felt when they gendered at Fergal. Something purely raw and physical. 

She bit her lip as she looked up at Fergal’s piercing blue eyes. 

“It’s okay,” She said. “Love doesn't have to be involved.” 

Something in Fergal lit up, and that’s not a pseudonym for his penis. But truly, he felt a sort of happiness when Ophelia confirmed that all she wanted was something physical. Nothing emotional. Nothing was set in stone yet, but Fergal was going to take the chance given to him. 

He gripped her hand tightly, and they left the arena together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is sooo late :( but happy new year! hope you all had a lovely rest of the year since this was updated lol and i hope you're having a good year so far!


	5. distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the door closed, Fergal sat on the bed with a sigh. Now that she was gone, Fergal felt….
> 
>  
> 
> empty inside.

Fergal felt that he had the best sleep of his life. He couldn’t even remember the last time he slept like that. For the first time in a while, he felt a night of peace and tranquility. 

Maybe it was because last night was probably the greatest night of his life. 

The entire night, besides orgasm, he found spectacular. Sure, maybe it was the best orgasm of his life, but besides that….

He should feel satisfied at this point. But as Ophelia got ready to leave, he felt there was something wrong. 

A ringing from Ophelia’s phone pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Gotta go,” Ophelia shrugged as she put her phone back away. “I don't want Sam to go off alone.”  
“S-Sure,” Fergal said, giving her a smile. “I should get ready anyway.”  
“Sounds good! Travel safe, okay?”  
“Yeah...you too, love.”

Ophelia gave him one more smile, and left the room. 

When the door closed, Fergal sat on the bed with a sigh. Now that she was gone, Fergal felt….

 

empty inside. 

 

He groaned, flopping back on the bed. He could still hear her voice in ears. Every whisper. Every whimper. Every soft moan and giggle still lingered around him. He could still taste her on his mouth, especially as he licked his lips.

He ran a hand through the sheets. Almost mindlessly, he brought the sheets up and brought it to his face. He could still smell her scent. 

He didn't know how much these small details had an affect on him until now. She hadn't even been gone for more than five minutes, and he missed her terribly. 

And he couldn't understand why.

 

A week had passed, and Ophelia hadn’t talked to anyone about the incident with Fergal. Actually, she hadn’t talked to anybody for the rest of the week. She didn’t even tell Samantha about it. But then again, they weren’t that close for them to talk about stuff like that. 

And to be frank...it wasn’t something that she wanted to brag about, let alone talk about it to her closest friends. 

Also, it’s not something most people would be “okay” with. It would be best if she kept her mouth shut about it for now. 

Luckily for her, it seemed like her relationships with her friends stayed the same. She was sure that a week later, all would have heard about her and Fergal. And she thought all would treat her differently. Sure, not all would accept what she and Fergal did, but in the end, she knew that all that mattered were her friends, and herself. 

Nothing really changed after that. 

Well…..except she did notice that Fergal was acting differently that day. 

It was after the show when she noticed that something was off about him. She was making her way into the arena when she saw him. She was going to say hi just like she would every other day, but it was almost as if he just shrugged her off. He even looked her in the eyes. 

Not a day went by that Fergal would take the time to say hi to her. He would always strike up a conversation, even on the busiest of days. But...it was almost as if she didn’t exist.

But hey, maybe this time it was the exception. Hearing through the grapevine, she learned that there were big plans for him. So for the moment, she had to let it pass. 

 

However, as Ophelia went on her work day, Fergal spent it distracted as all hell. The entire time he sat in the locker room, he dreaded every minute that got closer to his time to go out. On one hand he was incredibly excited just to be a part of WWE, but on the other hand….

She was out there. 

He knew why he was so nervous and bent. It was all because of her. Well, it wasn’t completely fair to blame her. She was just doing what they agreed. To go on with their lives. 

But for the past week, he couldn’t get her out of his head. Day after day, night after night, she was there in his mind. For the past week, he had been trying to get her out, but to no avail, she remained. 

He was so frustrated, he couldn’t let this distract him from work. The only thing he could think of doing was to just ignore her. It’s not something he wanted to do. He hated the idea in fact. But he didn’t see any other way. 

And he felt terrible about it. 

He saw her earlier that day, and completely ignored her. Didn’t even give her a smile. He realized it was wrong, but he also knew that if he let this distract him, it would just get in the way of all he’s worked for. 

But during his and Colby’s segment, he saw her again, And for the moment, he thought of how good she looked. Not in a sexual sense, but just in the way she looked while working. He remembered how much praise she got for her work, and how she looked as she told him how much she loved her job. She was determined, and focused. Everything he wasn’t at the moment until he snapped himself out of it. 

Damn. He was only getting worse.


	6. friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so disheartening. She really thought there was connection. But she must have thought wrong.

Time went by very fast. Before Ophelia knew it, Pamela was debuting on RAW as Bayley, and she had another friend to be with. Not only that, she needed a ride that night. 

Samantha was nowhere to be found. She came in to work, but Ophelia couldn't spot her after the show. But then she learned that she had submitted her photos straight after the show and then left. 

Left Ophelia back here at the arena. 

But thankfully Pamela was there to save her from desertion. 

As Pamela drove, Ophelia tried Samantha’s cell. She had called twice before, and her call was missed both times. But this time, it rang twice and went to voicemail. 

It was so disheartening. She really thought there was connection. But she must have thought wrong. 

 

 

Time went by especially fast for Fergal. 

He was still so frazzled and confused, he hadn't realized how much time had gone by. Through the days that had gone by, he would still often think of Ophelia. It would start off with wondering how she was doing, then build up to good memories of their friendship, then to their one night in sexual paradise. 

Then the sudden feelings he’s been having lately came flooding back. Every time he thought he was over them, they would come back and take him by surprise. 

And then, he remembered that he hadn’t even talked to Ophelia in so long. As much as he didn’t want to think about her, he still felt bad for not talking to her. Hell, he just realized that he wouldn’t even acknowledge her. It wasn’t like she was picky; constantly calling him all the time or following him around the arena like a lost puppy. 

She didn’t deserve to be ignored.

Maybe he should talk to her.

Or maybe...maybe this was for the best. 

Even after all the time that had passed, he was still in a bind. He was so confused by these feelings, he didn’t know what to do. He was still losing sleep trying to find a solution. 

Then a knocking arose from his hotel bedroom door. With a grumble, he got out of bed and treaded towards the door. 

He opened the door, wincing a bit at the hallway light shining in his eyes, only to stare at his red headed guest in confusion. 

“Hey Fergal,” She said, soft and gentle.  
“Evening, Samantha,” Fergal greeted. “Wh-What are you doing here?”  
“I was just wondering if you needed any company tonight?”

It didn’t take long for Fergal to figure out what Samantha was implying. He checked her out; she wasn't bad to look at. That was the most he thought of her. 

He hadn’t tried this way before. Maybe what he was feeling was some post sexual high. 

Maybe this was the answer to his problems. 

 

 

“She cut off the call!?” Mercedes exclaimed as Ophelia finished telling her and Ashley the story.

The three of the four horsewomen were currently in Ophelia’s and Samantha’s hotel room. Ashley had a look of disappointment on her face, while Mercedes read frustration and anger. 

“What kind of…,” Mercedes began. “Who just abandons their travel buddy, without contacting them?”  
“W-Wait, hold on,” Ophelia said, trying to calm her friend down. “Maybe she’s getting back at me cause I left the arena without her last time.”  
“Oh that’s right,” Ashley exclaimed. “We….heard….But did you tell her?”  
“I did. I even went to look for her and told it to her face.”  
“Then she’s got no excuse this time,” Mercedes scoffed. “You at least told her you were leaving with Ferg, but she flat out ignores your call. Even sent it straight to voicemail.”  
“W-Wait,” Pamela said. “You left the arena with Ferg?”

Ophelia froze. She completely forgot she didn't tell anyone. She figured others had heard, and she was dreading telling anyone that she pushed it back. 

“Don't worry,” Mercedes said. “You’re not the only one she didn't tell.”  
“I’m sorry,” Ophelia blushed. “I just didn't want to tell anyone, honestly.”  
“So, what?,” Pamela asked. “Are you two….?”  
“No. No, we promised each other one time and that was it. It’s kind of why I didn't want to tell anyone. If it’s not going to happen again, what's the point, you know?”  
“Honestly,” Ashley said. “It didn't look like you two were buddy buddy after that. I just assumed the sex was whack.”  
“You two haven't talked since then!?” Pamela exclaimed.  
“I haven't even seen him since then,” Ophelia said. “I literally have only seen him when he goes out to the ring.”  
“What, does he have a limp dick?” Mercedes asked, making Ashley snort with laughter.  
“No,” Ophelia chuckled. “Honestly, he’s far from limp. But….I don't know, I would assume he’s focusing on summerslam.”  
“Yeah, but so are we,” Mercedes said.  
“I don't know you guys. I tried, but….I guess sometimes it doesn't work out.”  
“Dude,” Pamela said, in shock. “That….that fucking sucks!”

Then Ophelia felt bad for upsetting Pamela. Pamela rarely cursed, so this must have really put her in a bad place. 

But Ophelia agreed, it in fact did suck. She felt abandoned, and completely disrespected. How could Fergal just up and ignore her?

“Ope,” Ashley said as she rubbed Ophelia’s back. “Are you okay? We know how much you really liked him.”  
“Yeah,” Ophelia said. “I did….but…..I don't know anymore. I’m hurt that he’s ignoring me, but not because I have….had? a crush on him…but because we were friends! we were really close….Then I got Sam ignoring me now….I don't think I’ve ever been disrespected so fast in my life.”

Mercedes shook her head. She couldn't even describe what she was feeling. She was so upset, she had a mind to find Samantha herself and clock her in the eye. 

And then she saw a set of luggage. 

“Is this her stuff?” She asked. “She’s not planning on coming back is she?”  
“I-I guess?” Ophelia shrugged. “I didn't ev- Merce-Mercedes, NO! Mercedes, wait! Mercedes, come back!”

Mercedes had grabbed Samantha’s luggage and started to wheel it towards the door. Insinuating that she would chuck it out of the room. But once she reached the door, she stopped and turned back laughing. 

“Jesus Christ, Mercedes,” Ophelia said as Ashley and Pamela laughed.  
“Don’t worry,” Mercedes said. “I wouldn't do that….okay, I’m lying, I so would do it. But I know you would hate me if I did it.”  
“But Ope,” Ashley said as Mercedes and Ophelia walked back into the room. “You’re not going to travel by yourself are you?”  
“I don't think I have a choice,” Ophelia shrugged. “I’m sure as hell not going to travel with Sam anymore, and everyone else on the team is paired or grouped up already.”  
“So come with us!” Mercedes cheered as Ashley nodded.  
“And that’s not a question,” Pamela said sternly. “You and I can ride together.”  
“You sure you won’t mind?” Ophelia asked.  
“Of course not! Ope, you mean more to us than you know, okay? We’ll figure something out with scheduling, but please, let us do this for you.”

Ophelia sighed with relief. Something inside her felt bad for imposing. But at the same time, she couldn’t help but feel blessed to have her friends with her, especially at this time. 

When she needed them the most.


	7. text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He groaned as he parked the car. The guilt was never ending. He had been mentally destroying himself over the past few weeks because of this. It was time he made things right.

Fergal didn’t know he could hate himself as much as he did right now. Other than if he ate carbs. 

If he was to be frank, having sex with Samantha didn’t make him feel any better. He couldn’t even describe the feeling he felt. He thought that this was what would fix everything. That he could just forget these strange feelings he felt for Ophelia and move on with his life. But alas, he felt worse than before. 

Now, he was comparing his night with Samantha, to his night with Ophelia. Which was probably a piece of shit thing to do in the first place. But he absolutely felt next to nothing when it came to Samantha. 

First, he refused to kiss her. Claiming that he didn’t kiss on the mouth, which was an all out lie, considering he kissed Ophelia more than a handful of times. But he just couldn't find it in him to kiss her. 

As if being inside of her felt any better. Well, pussy is pussy at the end of the day, but it all comes down to comparison. He was able to cum, but literally not until he turned her around on her knees. At that moment, he thought of Ophelia. In his mind, he replaced the image of Samantha with her. Replaced Samantha’s moans with Ophelia’s. Only then was he able to feel some sort of pleasure and release. 

When they started, he was a bit sloppy, and unmotivated. But once he thought of Ophelia, he felt the drive and motivation he needed to finish. 

Then there was no cuddling. There was no sleeping over on Samantha’s part. 

But at least he was worn out enough to sleep. It was enough to keep him from staying up thinking about her. 

But the thoughts flooded back when he woke up that morning. That’s when he felt the guilt and self disgust. He felt guilty that he treated Samantha so poorly. But also he felt the self disgust that he slept with someone he didn’t want to sleep with. 

 

Ophelia came to the conclusion that traveling with Pamela was the best decision she’s ever made. She had gone through so much doubt and uncertainty in her; she was always thinking that others could do better than her and that she didn’t belong. But being with Pamela and her friends changed her mind. 

And it was a lot easier than she thought. She looked into it, and as it turns out, their schedules coincided with each other, and as long as she arrived at the arenas in time for the show, she shouldn’t have no problem traveling with the superstars. 

She was glad she wasn’t alone, or with a stranger that could abandon her at any moment. She couldn’t thank her friends enough. 

But on Wednesday afternoon, after she scheduled her rental for the upcoming week, she still thought about Fergal. She was both hurt and pissed off that he had been ignoring her for the past few weeks. Pamela wanted to try and find out what happened, and why exactly why he wasn’t talking to her, but Ophelia reassured her not to worry about it. It wasn’t her problem to deal with, and Ophelia didn’t want her to get involved, less she get hurt in the process. 

After all, it wasn’t as if they were fighting. At least from what Ophelia knew. If Fergal was mad at her, she couldn’t understand why. She felt that they left off on good terms, did what she and Fergal agreed on, and at the same time, it wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to talk to him. 

Maybe the sex wasn’t enough for him. And in turn caused him to not talk to her again. Had she had been too forward? Had she driven away? 

The thoughts faded a bit as she took another sip of white wine and put her laptop aside to continue watching an horror movie from the 80s. It was a good distraction as she tried to focus on the cheesy wit and overly dramatic jump scares.

She sighed, sinking into the couch after putting her wine down on the coffee table. She was enjoying the movie when suddenly her phone rang with a text message. 

She picked it up from the couch, and grew confused when she saw Fergal’s name on her screen. 

‘The fuck do you want?’ She thought to herself as she opened the text. 

 

“Hello, love. I’m sorry I haven’t been around. It’s hard to explain over text. Can we meet if you’re not busy?”

“I just had wine, I probably shouldn’t go out. You can come over I guess.” 

“If it’s alright with you.”

“Wouldn’t have suggested it if it wasn’t.” 

 

She felt a little bad after sending that last text. It felt a little bit too rough or blunt, and she didn’t realize it until she sent it. But there was nothing she could do now but wait and see if Fergal really was going to show up. 

As she waited, she took the moment to collect her feelings and think them over. She noticed a difference in what she was feeling now than before. Before, she was head over heels for him. Well, that was an exaggeration, but she knew that there was something about him that she was really attracted to. She used to feel weak whenever she was around him, and always felt like she was fumbling about. She was always excited to be with him, and talk to him. 

But now….now it was different. 

Now it was like she didn’t want to see him at all. Not that she hated him, but she wasn’t necessarily thrilled to see him. At least at this rate, she’d get a verbal response from him instead of flat right ignoring her. 

 

 

Fergal was quick to hop in his car and make his way to Ophelia’s apartment. He had gotten so excited when she suggested for him to come over, he couldn’t stop smiling as he drove the short distance. 

But as the apartment complex was in view, he felt he was going to vomit all over the dashboard. He hadn’t even thought if she was angry at him or not. He literally hadn’t talked to her for weeks, and it was completely his own fault. 

He groaned as he parked the car. The guilt was never ending. He had been mentally destroying himself over the past few weeks because of this. It was time he made things right. 

But when he waited for Ophelia to answer the door, he found himself praying that she fell asleep from drinking too much wine and he’d have to do this another time. And he started to panic as he heard the tumblers of the lock. He should just run. He should just turn back and drive off to anywhere other than here. 

“Hey.”


	8. true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that night, Fergal realized something that he hadn't realized before. That being with Ophelia was literally the highlight of his day. Everything about her….Fergal just couldn't get enough of.

Fergal opened his mouth, but he was at a loss for words. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. It might as well have, even if he had seen her working every Monday; those days in between really made a difference, it seemed.

And yet, it wasn't at all like the first time they had met. 

When they became friends, Fergal was always confident and willing to talk to her. But now; as she stood in what may be the simplest of outfits, a muscle shirt and a pair of leggings with her hair up and no makeup; he couldn't even speak. He could barely stand to look her in the eyes. 

“You okay?” Ophelia asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“I-I’m fine,” Fergal said, shaking his head.   
“You want to come in?”

As if Fergal couldn't feel any worse about himself. He had been a complete dick to her, and she was the one inviting him into her home? 

“You sure you’re okay?” Ophelia asked, one more time. “You didn't drink and drive, did you?”  
“No, no,” Fergal chuckled. “I just…I didn't expect you to invite me inside.”  
“Yeah, well, the weird thing about apartments is that once you get outside, everyone knows your business. Figured this conversation should be for us, and not for my neighbors.”

Once again, Fergal felt the cat catch his tongue. Why hadn't he rehearsed this before? He didn't even think that Ophelia was going to respond to him, much less invite him over. 

Well, he was just going to have to speak from the heart. 

“Look, ‘Phelia,” Fergal said. “I’m just going to come out and say it…..I’ve been a real piece of shite lately. I-I know that, okay? And I don't feel any better weeks later, but I hope that you can hear me out, at least. It’s just….when I got told that I’d be involved in Summerslam, I knew that I had to push through. I knew that the schedule would take over, and I knew that things would be a lot different than in NXT. I just didn’t count on it being….this different.”  
“Ferg, I get it. And I know how different it was in NXT. It was a lot easier for us to get together because we barely traveled. Now we travel every week, and our schedules are definitely not the same. Honestly, I get it.”  
“That may be, but that still doesn't excuse the idea how much of a dick I’ve been. You didn't deserve that.” 

It went silent after that. But Fergal could just hear the thoughts going through her head. Dear God, what was she thinking. Fergal hadn't felt so much anxiety before in his life. 

This was worse than his debut. 

“You’re right,” Ophelia admitted, shrugging as she crossed her arms. “I didn't. And to be honest….I was really hurt with you ignoring me. I thought everything was fine and then….I don't know, I started thinking maybe I did something wrong? Or maybe I didn’t try hard enough? Honestly, the past few weeks I’ve felt fucking shit about myself. I-I already have problems, and then….you left…”  
“‘Phelia,” Fergal said, feeling his heart breaking inside of him. “I-I…..I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I know what you go through, and I just made it worse! Please...you….mean so much to me. I’m so sorry that I failed to show it to you.”

Ophelia took a deep breathe as she ran her fingernails through the front of her hair before her bun. She looked off into the distance, thinking about what to do and say next. It made Fergal feel like he was going to burst from his skin. 

He just couldn't take it anymore. 

“I-I’m sorry, maybe it was a bad idea to come here,” Fergal retorted. He made his way to the door, but then Ophelia grabbed his arm.   
“Don’t be dramatic,” Ophelia laughed. “Everything is okay.”  
“I don’t...I don't understand.”  
“Look, I was close to dropping everything and moving on. But the important thing is that you’re here now. Us, right now, talking about it, that’s what’s important to me.”  
“So...are we okay?”  
“Yes, you big goof!” 

Fergal sighed with relief as they went in for a hug, and maybe that wasn’t the best idea. There was something inside of Fergal that was exploding. A rush of non sexual emotion as he held Ophelia tightly. Besides the relief from Ophelia forgiving him, he felt something sort of blissfulness when she sighed into the hug. 

It was had to describe. But it was definitely more than happiness. 

“Do you want to stay?” Ophelia asked. “I’m watching a horror movie if you’re down.”   
“S-Sure!” Fergal said, almost too enthusiastically. “I mean...y-yeah, I can stay.”  
“You sure you’re not on a busy schedule, superstar?”  
“Don’t worry, love…

 

I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

 

Fergal couldn't imagine a better night with Ophelia. Popcorn, wine, and a old horror movie with gut wrenching jokes. 

When was the last time he had this much time with one person? 

In that night, Fergal realized something that he hadn't realized before. That being with Ophelia was literally the highlight of his day. Everything about her….Fergal just couldn't get enough of. 

Tonight made him think of the times he spent with her. 

How every minute of happiness was spent with her. That was probably a exaggeration, but he knew that with every moment he spent with her, there was always something about her that stuck. 

When it came to physical appearance; although he knew it wasn’t the most important thing, it was always something that Fergal appreciated. And he damn well appreciated it when they had sex. 

Then it was her voice. From the way she talked, to her forcibly quiet whimpers, all the way down to her joyful laugh. It danced around in his mind. He hated the moment it sounded heartbroken, and he only wanted to make it better. To make her happy.

Next, it was the way she looked at him. It was the same as when she listened, it felt like she truly cared. It was like she was more invested in him. And Fergal couldn't be more appreciative of it. 

Of her. 

Of everything about her. 

It was during the movie when Fergal realized it. And once he did, he couldn’t stand being in the same room as her. 

He excused himself to the bathroom, making sure to not seem like something was wrong with him. When in fact, everything was fucking terrible. 

He looked himself in the mirror after washing his hands. He leaned on the counter, staring deep into his now stress filled eyes. He kept telling himself that it wasn’t true. That what he was feeling was just delusion. Or that maybe it was the wine. 

But he wasn’t even finished with the first glass. And it wasn’t like he, nor Ophelia, was drinking at a fast pace. 

He tried to deny it by thinking that he could be without her. But when he tried to think of having a life without her, he felt a pain inside of him. 

He stepped back from the counter, eyes going wide. He put his hands together over his mouth, coming to terms with his true feelings. 

“Oh my God.”


	9. invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ope, you…..you’re a prize. Anyone who puts their hands on you deserves a beating of their life.”

Colby’s couple of days, however, was not going so smoothly. He spent the last couple of days alone in the apartment. Well, besides going to workout, he was alone. 

He would much like at least have someone here at the apartment with him. Share things with. Hold onto in the night. Someone he looked forward to seeing rather than being thankful that he was alone. He missed having company. Company that wasn’t in the form of friends. 

He was so frustrated, he felt absolutely trapped. It’s not that he didn’t know what to do. It was just that time was always slipping from him. Every time Colby was away, Zahra was home. And vice versa. And even when they were together, it was only for the shortest amount of time. 

In the end, he just couldn’t get around to it. 

But today, he finally had a chance to do it. Because apparently, Zahra thought it would be smart to bring another shorter, slimmer man home. All while Colby was sitting at his couch watching TV. 

“Well,” Colby said, crossing his arms as he plastered on a fake smile. “What’s up?”  
“I thought you said he wasn’t home,” The man whispered exponentially loud to Zahra but enough for Colby to hear.  
“He’s usually not,” Zahra hissed.  
“Surprise!” Colby cheered, his smile dropping to a grimace. “Now get out!”  
“Hold on, l-let me explain.”  
“There’s not really much to explain, is there? Unless, he’s your brother or something. Otherwise, I can see what’s going on here.”  
“Yeah, you would know wouldn’t you. You think you’re a fucking saint!? Who the fuck are you to judge me!?”

Colby’s jaw clenched as Zahra hit him with a verbal jab. He hated being reminded of what he did, but it was something he had to deal with. Maybe this is what he was paying for. 

“You know what,” Colby scoffed. “You’re right. I don't have a right to judge you. But now, I’m here, in my home, waiting for you. Guess scumbags only attract scumbags.”  
“Hey,” The man said, stepping up to Colby. “Watch your fucking mouth, man!”  
“Look, ‘man.’ This is my place! And there’s only one room for one scumbag. So unless you’re broke on your ass and homeless, I suggest you keep each other company somewhere else!”  
“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it? Fake punch me?”

Without warning, Colby thirsted his forehead into the slightly man’s. Zahra cried out in shock, trying to stop Colby from physically throwing her apparent new boyfriend out of the apartment.

“Are you insane!?” Zahra exclaimed. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?”  
“You,” Colby answered without hesitation. He bent down and strategically fished out the keys from her hand. He separated the apartment keys from her car keys and tossed it back to her. “You are what’s wrong with me. Now, get. out.” 

With a cry, Zahra stormed out of the apartment, and Colby slammed the door shut. 

Colby listened tensely as he heard the two cursing him out as they walked away. When they were out of earshot, Colby sighed with relief. 

The weight was gone.

He was free. 

As the week went by, Colby found himself feeling better and better. Should he feel this way after a breakup? Was he in the right place to act this way? 

If he wasn't, he didn't care. 

At least breaking up was a lot better than the last time he wasn't happy in a relationship. 

And after that day, he felt brand new. Like he wasn't being held down. 

Like he can reclaim his life again. 

 

As he was walking through the arena, he saw Ophelia walking the other direction. Just like the past weeks. He had only uttered a brief “hello,” but something inside of him felt like he couldn't talk to her. 

Not shouldn't.

Just plain couldn't. 

And he had to be honest, it was because of the rumor he heard about her and Fergal. But not for the reason you may think. 

He didn't think poorly of Ophelia for going there with Fergal. But when he found out, he felt like he had lost his chance, and that he shouldn't try anymore. But then again, it shouldn't mean he shouldn't try to be her friend. There are too many memories that would go to waste. And he just couldn't let them go. 

She smiled up at him when he stopped her in the hallway, and he was at a loss for words for the moment. Boy, he hated that smile. Hated that he loved it so much. 

He may not have gotten to talk to her as long as he wanted due to it being close to showtime; but he felt ten times better now that he at least got to talk to her. 

This was going to be a good show. 

And Ophelia thought so as well. 

She felt good during and after she talked to Colby. Even if it was a short as it was. It felt like she was gaining an old friend again, even if they never said they weren't. 

But she felt something familiar in her. Something she hadn't felt in a while. 

And she felt it again when Colby came out during the show as Seth Rollins. And especially when he winked at her when they made eye contact. 

She thought it hilarious when he was antagonizing the “demon king,” asking for the king to come out and show himself. 

And that's when it happened. 

As she made her way around the ring to position herself for a picture, she was pushed to the ground and she fell on her equipment. She even hit her head on one of the lenses. 

She clutched her head in pain. When she tried to open her eyes, she winced in pain at the right lights. She didn't know what to do; her head was spinning, and she could barely keep her eyes focused. 

The next thing she knew she was being pulled up off the floor and was being escorted to the back. 

 

 

When Colby heard what happened to Ophelia, he made a beeline for the trainers room. He was seething with rage; he should have beaten him to a bloody pulp for putting his hands on Ophelia. 

He had to make sure she was okay. 

Without knocking, he entered the trainers room, taking a sigh of relief when he saw Ophelia sitting up right on the bed, getting her eyes checked. 

“How’s she doing?” Colby asked the trainer.  
“Everything seems to be in order,” the trainer said. “But Miss Gunn, I suggest you take the night off, okay? You don't have a concussion, but I think it’s best you don't go back out.”

When she nodded, she kindly asked the trainer to leave the room for a but a moment. But before they left, she then asked him to not let anyone else into the room. 

“I don’t want to talk to anyone right now,” Ophelia said after Colby shot her a confused look.  
“Do you want me to leave?” Colby asked.  
“No! N-No….You’re fine. I want you to stay.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“According to the trainer, I’m physically fantastic. But….I-I...I’m fucking pissed. Half of my equipment is busted. A camera body hit the floor, I’ve got a bruise on my back landing on a lense, and my fat ass head landed on another. And just the fact that someone had the nerve to invade the ring! I just don’t understand…”  
“I don’t either. Like, what? They think it’s funny? It’s not, it’s a fucking disrespectful, and disgusting. Especially when he put his hands on you! God, when I found out I….I should have kicked his ass. I should have made him pay for it.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t though. You probably would have gotten in a lot of trouble.”  
“Probably not as much as that dick bag. Honestly, Ope, you…..you’re a prize. Anyone who puts their hands on you deserves a beating of their life.” 

Ophelia looked up at Colby in surprise. She knew he cared for her, but she didn’t know it was to this extent. She smiled at him, feeling a sense of safety and security. 

“Thank you, Colby,” Ophelia said. “I mean it. I’m glad it’s you that’s here.”

At first, Colby thought he had said too much. But the look on Ophelia’s face said otherwise. 

He gladly helped Ophelia out of the room, only to be met with her frantic friends. 

He let Ophelia be, and was about to walk away after telling her to take care of herself, until she stopped him. 

It took all of his might to not fly off the walls when Ophelia leaned up to kiss his cheek. He couldn't help but paint a stupid smile and he just couldn’t wipe it away. He didn’t even move from his spot; instead Ophelia left with her friends. 

“Hey!” Joe said from behind him with a rough pat on the back.  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” Colby rumbled. “The fuck is wrong with you!?”  
“Oh I’m hunky dory. And I see Ope is doing good. What about you? You good?”  
“Yeah….”

Colby looked over to see Ophelia looking back at him while she walked with her friends. She smiled at him again just before she disappeared with them around the corner. 

“I’m good.” 

 

 

From afar, a pair of piercing blue eyes was watching. He was on his way to see Ophelia, still covered in sweat and paint, when he saw Ophelia kiss Colby on the cheek. 

Even though he tried to deny it, and bury those feelings; Fergal couldn’t lie. He was flat out angry. In his mind and body, he felt that Ophelia shouldn’t be touching and kissing anyone but him. Only him. 

But then he let out a held in breathe. He shook his head, walking the other way. 

He hated this feeling. If this kept on, it was going to be nothing but trouble for him. 

He needed to figure out a way to resolve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may be a bit slow for the next few months because school is starting literally the day after I post this lol


	10. accept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t get to talk about her that way. She is more than you could ever be in your whole life!”

“Colby, seriously,” Joe said with chuckled into the phone. “I don’t understand why you’re freaking out so much.”  
“I’m freaking out because she’s going to be here any minute!” Colby said with agitation.  
“You’re the one who invited her!”  
“I didn’t invite her, she offered to help.”  
“Well, you’re the one that said yes.”

Colby paced back and forth in his apartment, phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as he attempted to clean what he could. He couldn’t have Ophelia walk into a messy apartment, now could he. 

In Joe’s mind, he couldn't see what the point was in cleaning, Seeing as how Ophelia’s purpose of coming over was to help Colby move out Zahra’s belongings. He had mentioned the breakup to Ophelia when they texted each other last night, mentioning that there was nothing to work out and now he had to move her things out of the apartment. And Ophelia, bless her good heart, offered to help him out. 

And now he spent the morning running around the apartment organizing everything but Zahra’s things. 

“Look,” Joe said, his voice now calm and easy. “Relax bro.This is everything you wanted right? You and Ophelia together alone….have you two ever gotten alone time?”  
“Yeah….kind of? For a few minutes maybe.”  
“Well, this is the time! You finally get that one on one time! Kind of funny that your crush is going to help you move your ex’s shit to the curb.”

 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Colby said goodbye to Joe to receive a ‘good luck buddy,’ and a chuckle. 

He looked into the peephole, and saw her patiently waiting. He took a deep breathe, his nerves all up in a bind. It was now or never, there was no way he was going to let her walk away. 

“Well, good morning,” Ophelia said once she was greeted by a strange silence.  
“G-Good Morning,” Colby finally said, letting her inside.  
“You ready to do this?”  
“Y-Yeah, but...I know I texted you this the other day, but….You really didn’t have to do this.”  
“I know….but you helped me out Monday night, the least I could do is help you in return. And trust me, I know women, we carry a lot of shit. You’re gonna need some help.”

Colby pointed to where most of Zahra’s things were before putting on some music and joining her. 

As they cleaned, and carried Zahra’s things outside, Colby couldn’t help but sneak some looks towards her. God, she was beautiful, he couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t help himself but stare. 

And maybe he should. Because Ophelia caught him staring when she turned around. All flustered, he apologized and continued cleaning. He was glad she couldn’t see his red face. 

However Ophelia was the same. She was sneaking looks towards him and his shirtless self as well. She couldn’t deny it, she had noticed something in Colby she hadn’t before. She knew he was handsome, but not like this. 

 

 

They were done within two hours. All of Zahra’s things were packed and zipped up and hauled outside. There was no way Colby was going to have Zahra step back inside the apartment. 

Once they were done, Colby welcomed her to stay for a bit longer. Not only was he keeping in mind of her time - not like she lived so far away - but he was so eager to spend some time with her. This wasn’t necessarily the scenario he envisioned when it came to spending one on one time with Ophelia. 

He was so relieved when she accepted with a smile. 

Colby put on a movie, but neither of them were paying attention. Instead they were too enthralled in each other. They spent the rest of the time talking, and really getting to know each other. No extra friends, no distractions….just them and Colby’s couch with some background noise. 

Until there was a sudden knock on the door and the sound of a woman yelling. 

“Shit,” Colby cursed as he turned off the tv. 

Ophelia held her breathe as Colby walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. 

“Just sit tight, okay?” Colby said, as to which, Ophelia nodded. 

Ophelia felt guilty when Colby opened the door to Zahra yelling in his face. She should have offered to go out in order to avoid this. And now Colby was faced with horrid sounding screams and insults. And she was stuck in the living room. 

She had to at least get out, should Zahra just up and barge in her and cause a ruckus. However, that’s exactly what she got when she tried to make her way to anywhere but the living room. 

“Ohhoho, I see what’s going on,” Zahra chortled. “You couldn’t find anything better could you? What!? Did you go looking through the apartment's dumpster!?”  
“You don’t get to talk about her that way,” Colby seethed. “She is more than you could ever be in your whole life! You want to know how I really feel!? You’re the bane of my fucking existence, and the biggest mistake of my life. Meanwhile, she has been every source of light and breathe of fresh air in every ounce of my life. You’ve been nothing but a mistake.”

Both Ophelia and Zahra looked at Colby in shock. Zahra felt a pinch in her within her chest as Colby continued. Ophelia looked over, and she felt a bit bad for her. Until Zahra looked back at her, and all of a sudden there was a chill up her spine. It was like a switch went off once she turned to look at Ophelia, and Ophelia knew she was in trouble. 

When Zahra charged at her, Ophelia’s instinct was to lift her foot and kick Zahra square in the chest; effectively knocking her down. But as she went down, she grabbed onto Ophelia’s leg, digging her nails into Ophelia’s skin while trying to bring her down with her. But Ophelia took the advantage and got on top of her. 

Colby panicked as he tried to pull Ophelia off of Zahra. However, she was only making the struggle worse as she held onto Zahra’s hair. With one more tug, he was able to pull Ophelia off. 

Zahra shouted and shrieked profanities as Colby picked her up to her feet. She tried to break free, hitting and kicking him until she was pushed out of the apartment. 

Colby sighed with relief. If he didn’t feel the weight lifted off when he broke up with Zahra yesterday, he sure felt it now. While Zahra continued to make a complete ass of herself by shouting at the top of her lungs and pounding her hardest on the door, Colby turned his attention to make sure she was okay.  
Colby looked at her with concern; she looked to tense as she dropped the lump of Zahra’s hair she held in her hand, onto the ground. She looked up at him, and Colby could see a change in her. There was a fire in her, a fire that he had never seen before. If he was to be completely honest, he had never thought that Ophelia would do something like that. He knew that she wasn’t the type to fight, much less be on top of someone and pull out their hair. Colby couldn’t lie….he almost let them fight. Or rather let Ophelia beat the crap out of Zahra. 

He liked it. 

Meanwhile Ophelia was still feeling the rush. Her heart was beating so fast, she was breathing so hard. She had never felt that way before. She would never throw her fists at someone else. But this time, it just felt so good to shut Zahra up. She was never her favorite person. She wouldn’t go so far to say she hated her, because it’s not like she said a word to her. But she just rubbed her the wrong way, and when Colby told her about what went down between the two of them, it was almost satisfying to know her wrongly rubbed feelings were indeed correct. 

And when she looked up at Colby, she felt something else. All of a sudden her recent thoughts of how attractive Colby was, was coming full circle. There was a sudden want. A need to just do something else she hadn’t done before. 

“Ophelia,” Colby said as he walked closer to her, concerned for her well being. 

What he expected wasn’t what he got. What he expected was for Ophelia to break down. Be upset. He so emotionally frustrated with what happened and continue to be angry for Zahra to lunge at her. He definitely didn’t expect Ophelia to spring forward, take a hold of Colby’s face and kiss him on the lips. Colby was so surprised, he didn’t know what to do but freeze for the time that she held him. 

When she pulled away, Colby could see the disappointment. He didn’t reciprocate, and it just made her feel so embarrassed. She got red in the face as she realized what she had done. She knew she shouldn’t have done that. It was stupid of her.

“I-I...I’m so-”

Before she could finish and get away, Colby took a hold of one of her wrists and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked at him wide eyed, realizing that Colby’s expression had changed at an instant. And then all of a sudden the courage she felt earlier came flooding back. 

She held onto him, wrapping her legs around Colby’s waist while he picked her up. They continued to kiss as Colby led them to his bedroom. To be honest, Ophelia didn’t really give a damn where he was leading them. He could place her on the floor for all she cared However, Colby felt she deserved the best. Or at least the best of what he could give her. 

Colby pulled away when he laid her onto the bed, thinking for the moment before he made any more moves. 

“You….” Colby began, finding the correct words so that he didn’t offend her. “You and Ferg aren’t…..”  
“Oh,” Ophelia said. He must have heard about what happened between she and Fergal. “No. It happened once a while ago, and….we’re not together. I swear.”  
“That’s all I needed to hear.”

They leaned in, but they were interrupted when Ophelia’s phone started ringing. 

“Don’t answer it,” Colby dejected.  
“Well,” Ophelia laughed as she pulled out her phone. “Just let me turn it off.”

Instead, Colby took the phone from Ophelia’s hand and turned it off before tossing it onto the bed. He wanted her now. Needed her. He waited this long, no one was going to interrupt this any more. 

Except that instead of turning ignoring the call, Colby had accidentally accepted it.


	11. not the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be him holding her tightly. Having her soft and warm skin against his.It should be him kissing her. It should be him giving her pleasure.

The same day.

Fergal paced back and forth in his apartment with high anxiety. Mumbling to himself as he waited impatiently for Rami to give him a call back. He had only texted him maybe a bit more than half an hour ago. But it felt like he had been waiting for hours. 

He let out a relieved “finally” when he heard his phone go off. 

“What’s up, bro?” Rami asked after Fergal picked up. “Is everything alright?”  
“I’m in love with Ophelia!” Fergal blurted out suddenly. 

He turned red in the face at Rami stammered. He didn’t mean to blurt it out; he had practiced what to say in his head, but because of the fact that he felt like he was going burst out of his body if he didn’t talk about it, it just fell out of him. 

“Well,” Rami coughed. “I guess everything’s alright then? Congrats!”  
“No,” Fergal stressed. “Everything's not alright. It’s fucking terrible!”  
“Enlighten me, because after hearing that you two hooked up, I’d imagine things would be fine.”  
“First of all, we had an agreement, that nothing else would be involved. Because everyone, even she, knows that I just……”  
“You don’t have time. I know. But, wouldn’t she be worth your time?”  
“She’s worth everything….but I can’t give her everything….”

Rami sighed at the distraught sound in his friend’s voice. He felt a bit bad, but he also couldn’t wrap his head around Fergal’s thinking. 

“Look, why don’t we start from the beginning,” Rami suggested. “Tell me how you met Ope.”  
“Rami,” Fergal sighed. “What does that have t-”  
“Just tell me, man. You reached out to me for a reason, and I know you’re not going to just blurt out a confession and hang up.”  
“Well….it was when I got introduced to NXT. I had just walked into the building and I bumped into her. Quite literally. I bumped into her and she almost fell. We’ve been friends ever since. As time went on, she became an important part of my life. Then….”  
“You slept with her?”  
“She just….I don’t know, I felt like I needed it. I thought that afterwards, it’d be over. But it’s not; it got worse. I started ignoring her, I didn’t talk or even look at her for weeks. I avoided her, thinking it was the right thing to do. And then all I did was hurt her.”  
“So what did you do?”  
“I went to talk to her. We patched things up and I….”  
“You two fucked again!?”  
“No, we didn’t- Do-Don’t say it like that! We didn’t have sex! She invited me to stay and watch movies.”  
“So when did you realize you were in love with her?”  
“That same night. Last week. I’ve been thinking about it since then...”  
“So, what did you think when that guy pushed her?”  
“Hmph. Fucking pissed. I don’t think I’ve ever been so….I was so worried. I should have been there for her.”  
“Maybe you should call her?”  
“I already told you, I-“  
“Can’t give her everything, I get it! But honestly, that’s a bunch of crap! Everyone around would probably agree to the fact that you’re the most giving person out there. You’d give everything to everyone you love. And I know that you’d give everything to her, you would be there for her, if you really loved her. Do you really love her!?”  
“Yes, yes! I love her. Fuck...I love her so much.”   
“Then I think you need to tell her.”   
“Tell her!? I-I can’t tell her, what it blows up in my face, huh?”  
“Then live life wondering what would have happened. Maybe she rejects you, you tried, man! Do you really want to live the rest of your life not knowing.” 

Fergal thought for a moment, and Rami was right. First of all, he had come to terms with his feelings for Ophelia. He was ridiculously in love with her. Maybe he had been for a long time, it just took him this long to realize it. But now he didn’t want to go forward without telling her his feelings. 

Fergal hung up with a “good luck” from Rami and thought about what he was going to say. 

He’ll call her, and ask her out first. He probably should just blurt out his feelings like he did earlier. No, this was something that needed to be built up. Something that he needed to work towards. 

In other words, he needed to make her fall for him first. 

He took a deep breath and dialed her number. Each ring brought him closer and closer to wanting to vomit. Part of him was wishing for her not to pick up, and then another part of him was just wanting to get it over with. 

When the phone stopped ringing, he had assumed that she had picked up the phone, even if she didn’t greet with a hello. 

“‘Phelia!” Fergal said into the phone, hoping she was there on the other line. 

However, he was only greeted by another voice. 

“Now, where were we?”

It was a man’s voice. But it wasn’t just a man’s voice. 

It was Colby’s. 

Maybe he just misdialed. Maybe he had called Colby by accident, and he wasn’t with Ophelia. But what he said next, confirmed his uncertainty. 

“Ope, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”  
“You don’t have to wait any more,” Ophelia said, her voice soft and tender, just like the day she was with Fergal. “I’m here. I’m right here.”

Fergal didn’t know what he was feeling after that. He didn’t understand. His chest was tight, and his breath was caught in his throat. 

He hung up, and in a fit of rage, he threw his phone against the wall. 

He groaned with frustration as he sat on the couch. He was too late. She was now in the arms of some other man, when in fact it should be him. 

It should be him holding her tightly. Having her soft and warm skin against his. 

It should be him kissing her. 

Now as he thought of how he should be in Colby’s place, his mind started to wander. He thought of how Colby was treating her. If he was gentle enough and respectful enough for her. He thought of what he could be doing right now if he was with her right now. 

And soon enough he was faced with a new problem. 

But he knew jacking off wasn’t going to rid of his problems. 

But maybe something else could.

Maybe someone else could. 

He went over and picked up his phone. How it was still working after hitting the wall, he didn’t know. But he was able to call the number he dialed, and was able to talk to them just fine. 

 

 

Maybe twenty minutes passed and he was getting antsy. His boner sitting uncomfortably in his pants. 

He sighed with a ‘finally’ when the doorbell rang. He winced his way to the door, and opened it to reveal a familiar red head. 

“Hey Ferg,” Samantha said in her most sultry tone. 

He let her in with no greeting, looking at her with a clenched jaw and blank eyes. 

“Let’s get one thing clear,” Fergal said. “No talking from here on out. No kissing. No cuddling afterwards. Got it?”

Samantha gulped before she nodded, taken aback at Fergal’s tone. And he needed to be honest, he was taken aback as well. That was never his personality, and he normally would never talk that way to another person. But he had to be blunt and true to himself. He wanted nothing from this; nothing but an orgasm. 

Samantha wasn’t going to get the same treatment Fergal would give Ophelia. 

Samantha could never be Ophelia.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
